The present invention relates to a pull-out blocking device for at least two furniture parts that can be pushed into a basic furniture structure and can be pulled out of the basic furniture structure, in particular drawers, the pull-out blocking device having at least one guide rail and a sequence of support elements mounted on an elongate guide element of the guide rail such as to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction thereof, each support element having, as seen in an operating position of the pull-out blocking device, an upper supporting surface for abutment against a support element arranged adjacently above and a lower supporting surface for abutment against a support element arranged adjacently below and at least one further supporting surface for abutment against the support element arranged adjacently above or below, each support element having a releasing position for abutment by way of its upper supporting surface against the support element arranged adjacently above and for abutment by way of its lower supporting surface against the support element arranged adjacently below, and each support element having a blocking position for abutment by way of its further supporting surface against the support element arranged adjacently above or below.
A large number of embodiments of pull-out blocking devices are known in the prior art. They serve to prevent additional pull-out furniture parts, such as drawers, for example, from being pulled out of a basic furniture structure when other correspondingly pull-out furniture parts, or drawers, have already been pulled out of this basic furniture structure. The intention is to prevent the basic furniture structure from accidentally unbalancing or falling over if too many furniture parts or drawers have been pulled out of it. Usually, such pull-out blocking devices already block the pulling-out of further pull-out furniture parts when just a single pull-out furniture part has been pulled out of the basic furniture structure. Such pull-out blocking devices are known, for example, from DE 195 47 049 A1. In that document, the support elements are constructed in multiple parts. Firstly, the support elements have rods which are mounted in a displaceable manner in the guide element of the guide rail. Secondly, tiltable levers are arranged on the rod-like parts, shown there, of the support elements. These, too, are intended to be assigned in each case to the support element. In this multipart construction of the support elements, the lower supporting surface is located on an additional roller, which is arranged on the rod-like part of the support element and thus is also intended to be assigned to the respective support element. The upper supporting surface and the further supporting surface are located on the pivotable lever.
In DE 195 47 049 A1, the extent of one support element in the direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the guide element corresponds to the extent of a drawer in the same direction.
In EP 2 128 364 A1, too, the respective support elements of the pull-out blocking device are constructed in multiple parts. Each support element has what is known as a one-piece element which has the upper and the lower support surface. Furthermore, each support element additionally also has a hook which is pivotable with respect to the one-piece element and on which the further supporting surface for the blocking position is located.